Episode 8304 (5th November 2018)
Aaron is upset that Robert let Seb go to Liverpool. Later, when Robert brings Seb over, Liv suggests to Aaron that they don't give him back. Elsewhere, Laurel decides to get away for a while whilst Jessie gets bad news about Billy. Plot Robert and Aaron are missing Seb. Aaron can't understand why Robert let Seb go and encourages him to change his mind but Robert insists it's too late. Laurel wants to talk to Bob once she finishes work but Doug reminds them it's the opening of Gerry's Memorial Garden tonight. Doug explains Bonfire Night was Gerry's favourite night of the year so he can't think of a better way to remember him. Chas is upset when Aaron informs her Robert let Rebecca take Seb yesterday. Aaron is hurt Robert didn't talk to him about it so Chas orders Aaron to make Robert talk. Jessie is unsettled that her son Billy hasn't called for a few days. At the scrapyard, Robert admits to Aaron that he's struggling with Seb leaving. Aaron encourages Robert to phone Rebecca and say he's made a mistake by letting her take Seb but Robert doesn't believe he has. Aaron questions if Robert doesn't rate him as a dad. Robert assures Aaron he thinks he's an amazing dad which leads Aaron to question why he decided something so big without talking to him. Laurel admits to Doug that she's decided to end things with Bob. Rhona informs Paddy that a cheap new vets has opened up and their clients are jumping ship so the business could be in trouble. Laurel explains to Doug that Dotty calling Bob "Daddy" made her realise she doesn't love Bob, so she's going to end it tonight. At that moment, Bob arrives back. He assures Laurel he meant what he said about Arthur and Dotty being able to rely on him and insists he's going to prove it to her. Robert explains to Aaron that he didn't talk to him as he knew he'd talk him out of it. Robert assures Aaron they'll still see Seb loads but Aaron is hurt that Robert didn't give him a chance to say goodbye. Later in the day, Liv moans to Aaron about her exam resits when Robert appears with Seb. Chas receives a text saying Seb is back and decides to throw the tot a little birthday party tonight. Liv can't understand why Seb can't stay with them permanently although Robert assures her they'll still see him loads. He then apologises to Aaron for making him feel like he didn't count. Doug urges Laurel to give things a bit more time but Laurel states this isn't a decision she's made lightly. Chas and the Dingles throw Seb a early birthday party at their bonfire celebration. Jessie receives a phone call and rushes off to take it in private. Meanwhile in the village, Doug officially opens the Gerry Roberts Memorial Garden then sets off a firework in his friend's memory. Billy has been in a fight in prison and is now in hospital. Ellis has no sympathy for his brother although Jessie fears this may scupper Billy's chances of parole. The Dingles set of fireworks. Meanwhile inside, Chas shows Aaron the little black hoodie she'd bought Seb so they match. Laurel informs Bob she's going to take Dotty to her sister Caroline's for awhile as she needs a break. Liv is upset that Seb has to go back to Liverpool tomorrow and tells Aaron not to give him back, insisting Seb is better off here. Is Aaron considering it? Cast Regular cast *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Aaron Dingle - Danny Miller *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Doug Potts - Duncan Preston *Arthur Thomas - Alfie Clarke *Lydia Hart - Karen Blick *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Jessie Grant - Sandra Marvin *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Ellis Chapman - Asan N'Jie *April Windsor - Amelia Flanagan *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *Pearl Ladderbanks - Meg Johnson *Liv Flaherty - Isobel Steele *Sebastian White - Lily Westmoreland (uncredited) *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Samson Dingle - Sam Hall *Pete Barton - Anthony Quinlan *Leo Goskirk - Harvey Rogerson (uncredited) *Brenda Walker - Lesley Dunlop *Cathy Hope - Gabrielle Dowling *Heath Hope - Sebastian Dowling *Dotty Thomas - Tilly-Rue Foster (uncredited) Guest cast None. Locations *Flat 1, Mill Cottage - Downstairs rooms *Mulberry Cottage - Living room and kitchen *The Woolpack - Bar and backroom *Tall Trees Cottage - Living room and kitchen *Holey Scrap - Scrapyard *Emmerdale Veterinary Centre - Reception *Wishing Well Cottage - Downstairs rooms and yard *Gerry Roberts Memorial Garden *Grass adjacent to Gerry Roberts Memorial Garden Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2018 episodes